ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Haruka Urashima
Worldly and wise, Haruka Urashima (浦島 はるか Urashima Haruka) is the youngest daughter of Hinata Urashima. Appearance While giving the impression of being coldly detached, Haruka demonstrates a patient tolerance and affection towards the girls of Hinata House and a worldly wisdom that she shares on occasion in the form of advice. A good portion of this wisdom has served to help her nephew, Keitaro Urashima, become settled and accepted by the Hinata residents. Possessing a smoking habit ever since college, Haruka’s physical prowess and marksmanship with a gun are on par with Seta, with whom she shares a history. Haruka seems to possess a hidden kinky side, possessing various stylized outfits such as a frilled full-body dress, and, a French Maid Uniform, both of which end up being worn by Motoko Aoyama. Something she might have inherited from her grandmother given that both Yajiro and Mikan called her a pervert. She also possesses and is quite skilled with a whip as well as being skilled enough in the Infinity School to be able to overpower Noriyasu Seta's Jeet Kune Do. Background As a child Haruka lived with her mother Hina Urashima, at the Hinata Inn. It was as a teenager that, while working at the inn, she was first called "Aunty Haruka" by Keitaro – the same time that Keitaro first met both Mutsumi and Naru. Eventually Haruka was accepted into Tokyo University where she met Noriyasu Seta who was also attending the university. Working as his excavation assistant, Haruka fell in love with Seta as the pair traveled across the globe, becoming embroiled in various adventures; however she soon became part of a love triangle with the inclusion of Sarah’s mother. Seta makes a promise that, by the time he was thirty, he would make up his mind and choose one of them however Sarah’s mother passed away soon after that promise. Their relationship deteriorated soon after and Haruka returned to work at the Hinata Inn, living as the ryōbo ("house-mother") of the Joshi Senyō Ryō Hinata-sō ("Women's Only Dormitory, Hinata House") and running the Wafū Chabō Hinata ("Traditional Japanese Tea-Room Hinata" ) café, while Seta continued his excavations and adventures. In the time between when Hina left to start her world-wide tour and the day Keitaro Urashima arrived at the apartments, Haruka acted as the dormitory’s landlord and house mother though still operating from the Hinata Café. Passing the title of landlord on to Keitaro upon Hina’s wish, Haruka still acted as house mother, offering advice and an adult prospective when required and handling the office work of the dormitory. Although she normally just stays and watches from the sidelines, unless the girls get too energetic at which time she steps in to calm things down. During the summer vacation she enlisted the help of Keitaro and the Hinata residents to help run the Beach Café Hinata and enact a play based on the Journey to the West. Turning thirty, Seta honors his promise and returns to the Hinata House and proposes to Haruka, however Haruka, still sore from the circumstances surrounding the promise, vehemently refuses him and denies any kind of relationship between them. After Naru and Keitaro’s meddling, she at least temporarily accepts his offered ring. Plot One day Haruka’s mother Hina suddenly showed up in a panic saying that they had to hide a few things before they showed up. However since Keitaro and the others were in Okinawa Haruka had no idea what she was talking about. However when they entered the Hinatasou she found three strangers already talking to the tenants. Haruka was about to attack the three but stopped as she enjoyed seeing her mother squirm. With nothing left to do Hinata revealed her true form to her family and explained what was going on. With all that she had been through Haruka took everything in stride especially since she did recognize Yajiro and Rushuna as her grandparent. After going through everything told to her she put two and two together that Hina was trying to set up Keitaro to marry all the girls. Along with her grandparents Haruka demanded a explanation from her mother. Category:No Need for Destiny